


Power Play

by tejas



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, lust and belonging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Taylor Gibbs for the excellent beta. Any remaining errors are mine.

Tony signed his name, well, _a_ name, and handed twenty bucks to the old man behind the counter. He tore his attention away from Wheel of Fortune long enough to toss a key in Tony's general direction. When it hit the scarred countertop, Tony picked it up without a word. With the collar of his wet coat still turned up, he limped out of the lobby toward his home for the night. He ignored his new neighbors just as they ignored him. He'd picked the Metropolitan because it suited his mood and the other people in these places wanted the same thing he did--to be unnoticed and ignored.

A man slipped out of the shadows near the door and followed silently.

Sometimes Tony didn't get what he wanted.

The room reminded Tony of every seedy hotel cliché he'd ever seen on the silver screen, up to and including the stuttering neon light flashing erratically outside the window. He stood looking out at the cold rain sheeting down onto empty streets and shivered as much in response to his thoughts as to the cold wet night outside and the cold dry room he found himself in.

His home, his job, his friends, nothing seemed real any more. His badge felt heavy and his weapon insubstantial. Tony didn't think that was how it was supposed to be, but then, nothing was the way it was supposed to be and wasn't that the point?

He heard the doorknob rattle, but didn't turn around. What was the use? He'd found him again.

He always found him.

Tony wasn't sure why he bothered any more. The closest he could come to an answer was that he couldn't stop trying. The door opened and closed behind him and Tony watched Gibbs' reflection in the window.

"The limp was a nice touch." Gibbs jiggled the saggy bed with his hand and turned on the bedside lamp. "I nearly lost you in that crowd a few blocks back."

Tony shrugged and tried to ignore the man prowling behind him, tried to ignore the way his heart was pounding. Tried to ignore how hard his cock was now. "Wasn't enough. You found me."

He gasped as he was shoved face first against the wall, with Gibbs holding him in place using hands and body and sheer force of will. Tony moaned when Gibbs ground his hard cock against his ass, hating how needy he sounded; how needy he felt.

"Damn right I found you!" Gibbs growled in his ear. "You're _mine_, DiNozzo! _My_ slut. _My_ piece of ass. _Mine_ to keep. _Mine_ to send away." Gibbs leaned more of his weight against Tony's back. "_I_ will tell you when you can go." Gibbs pushed himself away, leaving Tony off balance. "You know what I want. Shut up and strip."

Tony mechanically stripped off his coat and toed off his shoes as Gibbs circled him like a predator playing with his prey. He used to try to do this quickly but it never mattered. He was never quick enough. Tony heard Gibbs' muttered curse and braced himself a split second before Gibbs grabbed his shirt collar from behind and yanked it down. The material ripped and buttons flew across the room. Tony stood, dazed, with his arms trapped in the remnants of his dress shirt. He was half-ashamed to be panting and hard and so turned on he could barely think.

"Better." Gibbs wrapped Tony's wrists with pieces of the torn shirt and tied them behind him. Tony stood as still as possible, trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

That it wasn't happening, again.

Trying to pretend he ran for some reason other than to be caught.

Gibbs ran his hands over Tony's shoulders and chest, playing with his nipples, tugging on his chest hair.

"Very nice, slut. Good thing that tumble yesterday didn't bruise this. I don't like people damaging what's mine." Gibbs ran his hand down to Tony's belt and unbuckled it, then opened Tony's jeans. Gibbs' lips brushed Tony's ear, making him shiver, as he whispered, "That pretty little cock better be hard, slut." Tony moaned low in his throat as Gibbs fondled his cock through his open jeans. "At least you got one thing right today." Gibbs continued to play with Tony's cock, occasionally pulling on his balls. Finally, he released him with a hard squeeze and then shoved him down to his knees. Tony went down hard, wincing as his knees hit the thin carpet and his cock slapped his stomach leaving a cooling smear of moisture on his skin.

Gibbs walked around to face Tony, who knew better than to raise his head. Then he dropped to one knee and nudged Tony's knees farther apart, then jerked on Tony's open jeans, tucking the material under so Tony's cock and balls were on display. Gibbs grunted in apparent satisfaction, then grabbed Tony by the hair, tipped his head back and kissed him. A hard, deep, possessive kiss taking full control and all Tony could do was let it happen and hate himself a little for wanting it so badly.

"I love your mouth, slut." Gibbs licked Tony's lips, and, still using his hair, tipped Tony's head to the side, exposing his neck. Gibbs licked along his jaw and down his throat until he stopped and bit down hard and sucked. "No one is to see that mark but me."

Gibbs stood and Tony kept staring at the stained, threadbare carpet beyond his damp cock. "You'll have to earn back the privilege of my cock up your ass." Tony heard Gibbs unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans and Tony couldn't resist licking his lips. A brief whiff of musk and then Gibbs jerked Tony's head back and thrust his cock deep into Tony's mouth.

Tony moaned as Gibbs claimed his mouth. He worked Gibbs' cock as best he could without being able to move, sucking and rubbing it with his tongue. Then Gibbs began to fuck his mouth hard and Tony thought he'd explode. Thoughts of running and hiding and agonizing over what he should want and what he needed fled, leaving nothing but Gibbs, with Tony on his knees in front of him.

Gibbs thrust deeper and deeper until Tony had to open his throat and take his cock all the way down. Tony moaned and swallowed around the hard flesh as Gibbs' balls slapped his chin. The scent, taste and feel of Gibbs drove Tony wild. Even the growing ache in his jaw went straight to his cock. Tony's hips moved in time with Gibbs' and he moaned again at the lack of friction against his own hard, aching cock. His balls were high and tight as they rubbed against the roll of his jeans and he wondered if he could come from that alone.

Gibbs grunted and called out just as he thrust deep into Tony's throat. Tony swallowed as much as he could, and kept swallowing as Gibbs shuddered in reaction. Tony's moans set off another round of shuddering from Gibbs, who then pulled out of Tony's mouth and dropped to his own knees in front of Tony. Gibbs grabbed him by the hair, tipped his head back and kissed him hard and deep, and taking Tony's breath away with his lips and teeth and tongue as surely as he had with his cock. Tony was already on the verge of coming when Gibbs tugged on his balls. Tony went rigid under Gibbs' mouth and hands and the world fell away for a moment or a year, and when he became aware again, it was to feel Gibbs' body holding him up and his hands freeing Tony's wrists from their bonds.

"Damn it, Gibbs. That's the fourth shirt you've ruined this year and it's only March." Tony put his arms around Gibbs' shoulders and just leaned for a moment.

"Didn't seem to bother you when it was happening." Gibbs returned the hug before urging Tony to his feet.

"That's because it's _hot_." Tony grinned as he stripped off the rest of his ruined shirt. "I just wish I'd stop forgetting to wear something I don't care about when we do this."

"Tony," Gibbs shook his head as he continued, "I can't imagine you owning any clothes you don't care about." He gently pushed Tony toward the bed. "Let's stretch out for a bit before we leave." Tony ambled toward the bed and started to use the remnants of his shirt to clean the mess off his skin. Gibbs' hand intercepted his.

"Leave that." Gibbs ran his finger through a blob near Tony's left nipple and then sucked his finger into his mouth to clean it off, making sure Tony was watching.

"Fuck." Tony said as he sat down hard on the bed. "That's very," Tony swallowed hard, "Fuck. Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Hadn't planned on it. Scoot back." Gibbs gestured toward the head of the bed and Tony complied with a smirk as he realized his cock was getting hard again despite having just come. Once he was stretched out, Gibbs tugged on his jeans and Tony helpfully lifted his ass and slipped them down past his hips, letting Gibbs pull them the rest of the way and toss them on the floor. Tony lay back with his arms crossed behind his head to enjoy the sight of Gibbs stripping.

"So, come here often?" Tony grinned at Gibbs' eye roll and just enjoyed the view as Gibbs crawled up the bed toward him. "You look remarkably predatory for a guy who's just come, Boss." The only reply Tony got was a hot, wet mouth on his cock. "Boss! Too much. I," Tony gasped in the wake of the intensity of Gibbs' mouth on his over-sensitive cock and then gasped again as Gibbs began cleaning Tony's mess with his tongue. Tony arched his back with a moan as Gibbs licked and sucked his nipples.

"God, Boss, that's--" Tony trailed off as Gibbs lightly licked the mark he'd made on Tony's neck. Tony turned his head in search of Gibbs' mouth and kissed him. Tony put his arms around his lover and held him close, tasting himself in Gibbs' mouth, reveling in the heat of his body on top of him; loving the feeling of security he got in this man's arms; needing to belong to him.

Gibbs turned them to their sides as they continued to kiss and touch. The urgency was gone, but Tony knew they'd probably leave aroused and either go again when they got to his place or when they woke up in the morning. He loved the games they played, the games he talked Gibbs into playing. He just didn't like thinking too much about why he enjoyed this one so much; why he needed this one so badly. He didn't like what it said about him.

"You're thinking too hard, Tony." Gibbs ran a gentle hand through Tony's hair and nuzzled the side of his face.

"Some people would say I never think." Tony tried to deflect Gibbs but his heart wasn't in it. He couldn't even deflect his own thoughts.

"Don't do that." Gibbs whispered as he pulled Tony close. "I hate it when you do that."

Tony lay still in Gibbs' arms, zoning out to the feel of calloused hands rubbing his back and sides and Gibbs' warm lips occasionally brushing his face. Finally, he spoke, unable to look Gibbs in the eye. "Why do you put up with me, Gibbs? Put up with _this_?" Tony waved his hand to indicate both them and the rundown hotel room they were in. "What's wrong with me, Gibbs?"

"You mean aside from the bad impressions and the constant snacking?" Gibbs poked Tony in the side a couple of times. "I'd weigh three hundred pounds if I ate like you do."

Tony couldn't help but smile. He ran his hand over Gibbs' firm ass. "Your body's just more efficient than mine." He rolled onto his back and looked up at the cracked ceiling. "And I have this bastard of a boss who keeps me on the move." Tony glanced at Gibbs out of the corner of his eye before continuing. "Of course my insatiable lover helps me burn off even more."

Gibbs grunted in response and lightly tapped the top of Tony's head. "You need what you need, Tony. Don't make it any more than that."

"Gibbs!" Tony turned and braced himself on his elbow, meeting Gibbs' eyes for the first time since his question. "I make you prove you want me by chasing me down! That's twisted."

"You don't make me do anything except want to head slap you into next week." Gibbs lightly traced the mark he'd left on Tony's neck. "You don't think I knew why you wanted it the first time we played this game?" Gibbs' hand kept Tony from ducking his head. "Hey, like I said, you need what you need. If you pulled something like this for real instead of for fun, it would be different." Gibbs cupped Tony's cheek in his palm and ran his thumb over Tony's lips. "Didja ever stop and think that maybe _I_ might need this, too?"

Tony grinned. "Really? You really do? You're not just saying that, right? No, of course, you wouldn't, Boss, you wouldn't ever say anything you didn't mean because you're--" Tony was saved from his own babbling by Gibbs who kissed him into silence.

Gibbs pulled away with a slight smirk, "Now that that's settled, I have another need I'd like to be filled." Gibbs stroked Tony's cock to hardness. "You up for that, DiNozzo?"

Tony gently pushed Gibbs onto his back and followed until he hovered over his lover. He stroked through Gibbs' short hair and down to his cheek. Tony marveled at the leashed power his lover possessed, power so easily exerted or relinquished, as Gibbs desired. A wave of irresistible tenderness washed over Tony as he kissed Gibbs. Sweet and slow, yet no less passionate, they kissed and touched and Tony thought he might die if this were ever denied him. He nipped and licked his way along Gibbs' jaw, loving the feel of stubble under his lips and teeth and tongue. Tony leaned on his elbow and ran his free hand down Gibbs' body, taking his hard cock in hand and stroking him.

"Love you, Boss." Tony whispered rough and low in Gibbs' ear. "I want you so bad, I can taste it. Wanna fuck you so hard you'll feel it next week. Need you, Boss. That what you need, too?" Tony teased Gibbs' earlobe with his teeth while still stroking Gibbs' cock and rubbing his own against Gibbs' hip. Tony licked Gibbs' ear and continued, "Want me to fuck you? Did you get yourself ready for me again?" Gibbs nodded as he moaned and Tony felt his lover's cock jerk in his hand. "I like it when you do that. Love thinking of you sticking your fingers up your ass to prep yourself for me." Tony kissed him again before grabbing the lube from the nightstand and moving down to kneel between Gibbs' legs.

Tony slowly slicked up his cock, watching as Gibbs lifted his legs and held them up and away, exposing himself without a word. Tony moved closer, slowly stroking himself and adding more lube to Gibbs' hole, teasing him, waiting.

"Today, DiNozzo!" Gibbs' voice was deep and rough with desire and the sound sent a shiver through Tony. He held his cock to Gibbs' hole and with a quick nip to Gibbs' thigh, he entered him in a single thrust.

"God!" Tony held himself still through a shudder that started in his cock and sent shock waves through the rest of his body. "Tight, Boss, so tight and hot." Holding Gibbs' legs, he slowly pulled out, loving the sounds Gibbs made as Tony's cock rubbed him just right inside. Then he pushed back in, achingly slow and steady, setting a pace that he knew would drive Gibbs out of his mind. Tony leaned down, trapping Gibbs' leaking cock between them and kissed him as sweetly and slowly as he fucked him. Gibbs grabbed Tony by the back of the neck and returned the kiss even as his hips rose up to meet Tony's.

"C'mon, Tony," Gibbs paused as a moan and a shudder kept him from speaking, "show me what you got." Tony grinned and kissed him again before straightening up and slamming into him. Again and again, with Gibbs doing his best to meet him with equal force. Gibbs hung onto the headboard, alternately cursing and begging for more. Tony used Gibbs' thighs for leverage as he fucked him hard and fast and deep. Sweat dripped off his face as he maintained his punishing pace. Gibbs' words were reduced to a long low growl that seemed to reach into Tony's soul and shatter him and mend him in unending waves until all that was left was heat, the smell of sex and Gibbs' body beneath him.

Tony roused enough to shift off Gibbs and onto the bed. He was vaguely aware of feeling sheets instead of the rough, cheap spread they'd been on. He rubbed his eyes but Gibbs' arms around him and the sound of his lover's heartbeat and his scent relaxed him and Tony snuggled in with a yawn.

"You paid for the whole night?" Gibbs' voice rumbled in his chest. Tony loved that feeling, it said _safe_ and _love_ and _home_ to him.

"All night." Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around Gibbs' waist. "Best part of spending three weeks on Enterprise is getting four days off now."

"We're not spending them _here_." Gibbs' yawn and the way he kept petting Tony's ass took the sting out of his words.

"Not a chance, Gibbs, but you're warm and it's cold and wet outside." Tony knew he was whining, but the last thing he wanted to do was go outside right now. Gibbs' heartbeat and his touch lulled Tony into a doze.

"We can stay tonight and then tomorrow we'll head to my house. Still gotta fix the banister on the basement stairs." Gibbs reached up and turned off the bedside lamp leaving just the stuttering neon sign outside to light the room.

"Mmhmm." Tony started to drift into sleep when a thought came to him. "Got an idea. It'll be fun. Need to stop at the store. Gotta get some dark chocolate and marshmallow cream." He sighed and softly kissed Gibbs' chest. "Still got that old feather pillow?"

"Do I want to know?" Gibbs sounded more amused than irritated.

"Just wait, you'll love it."

"Love you, Tony. Now shut up so I can sleep."

"Yes, Boss."

 

The End


End file.
